Harry's Wish, Tom's Problem
by happychica
Summary: Harry just wanted Tom to stop playing with that stupid ship and be his friend again. Shame Q can't leave well enough alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine.**

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter fic for **_**Voyager**_**, so updates will probably be on the slow side and any criticism/ideas will be welcomed. Flames will be ignored. Thanks you and enjoy! Oh, this is set to begin somewhere in **_**Alice**_**.**

**Alice's dialogue.**

...

Harry sighed as his friend passed him with out notice, again. Tom had been like this for weeks, ever since he'd gotten that shuttle, _Alice_. Harry shuddered slightly at the name. He'd never really liked that name, even as a child. _Alice in Wonderland_ had always unnerved him, and he'd thought Alice had been a rather foolish girl, not adventurous like most children thought of her.

Harry's sigh quickly turned into a frown as he made his way towards the bridge. Quite aside from the fact that Tom was going to be late, _again_, for bridge duty, was the fact that Tom was now starting to talk to himself. Well, not so much to himself as to someone only he could see. Kind of how little kids talk to imaginary friends, only this 'friend' didn't seem so friendly. Glancing around, Harry caught sight of a chronometer in Crewman Chitharik's room as he passed. Harry let out a soft gasp as he doubled his pace. He couldn't do much for Tom if he was late too, though Chakotay might've gone a bit easier on them if they showed up late together had the events of the previous weeks, well, not occurred the past few weeks.

As he rounded the corner, Harry was too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the intruder duck back into the Jefferies tube. Shaking his head, Harry mumbled to himself "This is not going to end well. I wish there was something I could do. Anything to have the old Tom back." With another sigh, Harry continued his way down the hall, trying in vain to direct his thought towards his up coming shift.

Silently, the intruder stepped out from his hiding place. A sly grin began to spread across the man's impish face. "Well, if you insist." Laughing quietly, Q snapped his fingers, then vanished in a blink of light as Naomi Wildman rounded the corner, whistling quietly to herself.

...

Sleep did come easily to Harry Kim that night. Tossing and turning for what felt like hours to the exhausted ensign, Harry finally began to drift off as midnight approached. Shifting again, sleep claimed the young man, leaving him clueless to the changes occurring.

...

Naomi Wildman was making her usual rounds when she stumbled across something rather more interesting than usual. Standing in front of Ensign Kim's door was a small child. He looked lost, but harmless, so Naomi decided to do the courteous thing and try to make frie-ah, first contact. "Hello." The small boy jumped and spun to face her. "Who are you?" The boy didn't respond. He stared at Naomi, as if judging her trustworthiness. Coming to a decision, the boy turned and fled down the hall. Exhaling loudly, Naomi tapped her comm badge. "Naomi to Lt. Tuvok."

"Tuvok here, " came the voice from the other end of the comm system.

"There's an intruder on board, deck two."

"Acknowledged. Tuvok out." Satisfied with her actions, Naomi set off to track the young boy, hoping that Tuvok wouldn't be too hard on him. It'd be nice to have another kid on board. Seven was nice, but she was…efficient.

...

Tom growled as he heard the shuttle bay doors swish quietly open. Really, couldn't he have a minute of peace? Was that too much to ask of this nosy crew? Sliding out from under _Alice_, Tom closed his eyes and began to fend off the tirade he knew was coming.

"Look, B'Lanna, I know I haven't been spending much time with you, but I really want to get _Alice_ up and running. You said so yourself, she'll be a great asset to the fleet if I can. So will you _please_ just give me a few minutes of peace?"

But it wasn't B'Lanna voice that responded to Tom's rant. This voice was much quieter, less sure of itself, and almost…childish.

"I'm sorry." Opening his eyes, the pilot blinked at the sight that greeted him. A boy, no more than six, was standing, rather self-consciously, in front of him. His eyes averted to his shoes, he rocked gently back and forth on the balls of him feet. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"How'd you get on _Voyager_?" Tom knew he should tell someone, Tuvok or the Captain, someone! Somehow though, he just couldn't bring himself to. This was a child; how could any kid be a threat? And yet…Tom wasn't entirely sure he didn't know this kid. Something was definitely familiar…

**Tom?**

_Unlike this ship_, though the blonde quietly, though not quietly enough. He could feel a headache building, probably yet another gift from _Alice. _Shoving thoughts of the rebellious ship to the back of his mind, as best he could, Tom attempted to focus his attention on the boy in front of him. "Well?" The boy continued to study his shoes.

"I don't know." The reply was so faint, Tom almost missed it.

"You don't…know." The boy nodded. "Well, what's your name? If somebody's looking for you, it'll be easier to contact them if we know more about you."

"No!" Gasping lightly, the boy returned his attention to his shoes once more. "I…don't want to go back." Tom exhaled through his nose, counting slowly to ten to try and tame his temper.

"Look, kid, you can't stay here. I'm sure your home isn't that bad, wherever you're from. You have to go back." Slowly, that boy nodded. Tom smiled inwardly. "So how 'bout it? Let's start with your name."

"Harry Kim."

TBC

A/N: Well, that chapter one. FYI, I'm proably going to be changing Harry's past a bit, because that's how the story evolved. If there's something clearly off about some of it, assume it's an intentional change. Comments would be lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**A/N: My word, a mistake to lose a title over. I messed up Tom's rank! I've fixed it. Good thing I watched the episode again...**

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Tom watched carefully as the kid shifted nervously before repeating his answer.

"Harry Kim."

_Wow, never thought I'd find two people with the same name. I know they say everyone's got a twin, but this…_Tom shook the thought away as the shuttle bay door swished open again. Leaning back, Tom frowned as the bottom of Tuvok's security team came into view.

"Har, come here." Quickly, the kid scrambled under the shuttle next to Tom, jamming himself up next to one of the legs of the craft. "Be _very_ quiet, OK?" The boy nodded.

"Mr. Paris." Tom groaned silently and slid from beneath _Alice_ again.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"We have reason to believe there is an intruder on board _Voyager_; specifically, this shuttle bay. I must ask that you to allow us to search it." Tom's mind was racing as he tried to figure out how to get the kid out without Tuvok noticing. _Figures I'd be the one to find the downside to having a Vulcan security guard. Couldn't possibly someone without a record, or even just someone in the Captain's good graces._ Feeling the part of a traitor, Tom stood and made his way out of the shuttle bay. Maybe he could set off an alarm in another part of the ship? Or cause a fuss himself, make such a raucous that Tuvok had to come, if not his entire team? Maybe-

"Where are we going?" Tom jumped and stared down at his newest shadow. The boy was gently holding onto the leg of his flight suit, soft brown eyes full of, in Tom's opinion, unearned trust.

"Uh…we're going to see my friend." Quickly, Tom scooped the boy up and hurried to the nearest Jeffries tube entrance. Opening the hatch, the pilot continued to hurry through the twists and turns that made up the underbelly of the ship. _Whoever designed this thing should be shot,_ whined the blonde silently. He kept glancing over his shoulder, but the boy had no trouble keeping up. Harry never did either.

The wheels in Tom's head were starting to spin faster. Harry'd been feeling weird when he saw him yesterday, and the one time he'd actually tried to do something with the kid, in the past few weeks anyways, he'd turned him down. It was a long shot, but the Delta Quadrant seemed to make a point of being _full_ of long shots. Turning his attention forward once more, Tom exhaled. They were almost there.

...

The Doctor had just finished reorganizing his tools, for the fifth time, when he heard the Jeffries tube hatch open behind him. Turning, the hologram raised his arm in defense, hoping whoever came through didn't know what a hydrospanner was. Nifty little things, but only so good in hand to hand defense.

It didn't matter in the end. The head that popped out belonged to Tom Paris, his "assistant", if the man could be called that. Crawling out of the tube, the man motioned to someone behind him before turning. Seeing the Doctor's legs, blue eyes slowly worked their way up to the stern face. "Hey Doc."

"Mr. Paris, what are you doing? You're not on the best of terms of the rest of the crew, and I'm no exception. Nor do I appreciate you sneaking into my SickBay in such a manner." Tom blinked, nonplused, before the Doctor's words sank in.

"I don't work in here today."

"I am aware of that," snapped the Doctor, "but it wouldn't hurt you to put in a little extra time. You seem to have given up showing up at all!"

"Doc, listen-"

"No, Mr. Paris, you listen. I have been very lenient with you, if I do say so myself. I have even gone as far as lying, _lying_, to Chakotay on how many times you've been late, and I haven't told him about any of the times you decided you didn't need to grace my Sickbay with your presence at all! Now I do not care about _why_ these things have been happening, but they need to stop or you will be sorely wishing that you'd done as you were told!" Finished with his tirade, the Doctor turned back to his tools.

"Doc, have you heard from Harry?" Pausing, the hologram turned back to Tom.

"No, I haven't heard _from_ him, but he didn't report for his shift this morning and no one seems to be able to find him." Tom sighed at the Doctor's response. "Do you know where Mr. Kim is?"

"I…think so." Turning back to the Jefferies tube, Tom motioned again to the person behind him. Slowly, almost fearfully, a small boy moved out into the open. He quickly moved to Tom's side, hiding part of himself behind the other. "I know it's a long shot Doc, but…I think _this_ is Harry."

...

Several pokes, prods, and scans later, the Doctor had to agree. The boy was the identical, down to his microcellular DNA, to the Harry Kim who'd been serving on board _Voyager_ for the past six years. Glancing out of his office, the hologram's face soften a fraction. The boy had been just short of terrified of the Doctor, for reasons he could not explain, yet with Tom he seemed…almost at home. To keep the boy occupied, the pilot had played every game he could remember for the past few hours. Now, both were sound asleep on one of the bio beds, Harry tucked safely into Tom's side.

The Doctor's attention was dragged away from the two as the Sickbay doors swished open. While it had been a quiet day, almost to the point of boredom for the hologram, now he wished it had stayed that way.

Captain Janeway was a patient woman, so for her to be upset was a major thing. To be this upset…the Doctor shuddered, thankful he was not Mr. Paris.

"Hello Captain, how are you today?"

"Is Ensign Paris here?"

_Ouch. _"Yes, but-" The Captain stormed past the Doctor, anger rolling off her in waves even a hologram could feel. "Captain, I really think-"

"I don't care!" Wheeling, Janeway walked back to the Doctor, stopping barely two inches from his face. "Ensign Paris has been out of line for weeks now, and I've thought more than enough about the whole thing. He is going to straighten out, starting today, or there will be some serious consequences!" Turning once more, the Captain continued her march into the other part of the Sickbay. Sighing, the Doctor rubbed his brow, still marveling at the advancements that allowed holograms to suffer headaches.

The minutes ticked past slowly, the Doctor's anxiety growing. Paris had been out of line, but obviously something was wrong with him, more than just the usual disobedience that seemed bred into him. And now his friend was in trouble as well.

"Doctor, who is the child?"

"Hm, oh, the child. Well, I was going to tell you-"

"Who is he." The Doctor swallowed. There was no way she would believe him. Captain Janeway was known, among other things, for being science oriented, and there was no scientific way for what had happened to Mr. Kim to be possible.

"Why, you don't recognize you own Ops officer? Tsk, tsk, some captain you are."

"Q!" Both officers spun to face the new comer, surprise quickly giving way to stronger emotions.

"What do you mean, 'I don't recognize my own officer'? I know Harry Kim well," snapped Janeway, her face flushed. Q was just too much on top of all this.

"And yet, you want to know who the kid is. It's Harry! Six years-old and in the flesh!"

"Six years-old," repeated Janeway, disbelief lacing her voice.

"I'm afraid he's telling the truth," added the Doctor, annoyance twisting his features. "The boy _is_ Harry Kim, down to the last detail. _Why_ Mr. Q has decided to try _this_ trick out on _Voyager_, I don't know, but-"

"Hey, hey, I didn't 'decide' anything. Harry wanted to get his friend back. Tom is hardly one to abandon a comrade, but with circumstances as they are, I thought it best to go all out." Q had moved over to the biobed, grinning down at the duo. "He's a cute kid, isn't he?"

"You almost sound like you're enjoying yourself," mumbled Janeway from the doorway of the Doctor's office, gaze drifting from Q to her crew members and back. As if feeling their stares, Harry shifted, whimpering quietly.

"Oh, I am. I wasn't sure what would happen, having never done this before, but-"

"I thought every Q had done everything, hence Quinn's suicide," interrupted the Doctor from behind the Captain, still annoyed.

"Well, I _thought_ I had. I've never been one for granting wishes, but if this is the result, then I really must try it more often."

"Put him back."

"Hm?"

"Put. Him. Back." Janeway glared at the being, fighting to regain control of the situation. "You changed him, now change him back."

"But I can't! Harry wished for this, he won't return to normal until his wish is granted!"

Janeway sighed, irritation growing. "I don't need this. Not now."

"You didn't need to be stranded in the Delta Quadrant either. You just like things that aren't necessary, don't you?"

"Q."

"Well, I think I'm done here. I'll see you in a few weeks. Barring anything truly awful, you'll have your officers back. Children and pets may be bad for theatre, but they do have a healing effect." Grinning, Q flashed out of the ship to wherever it is he goes.

"Doctor, can you reverse this?"

"No. I could age Mr. Kim to his original body, but his mind would remain that of a six year-old boy, rendering him as useless as his current form." The Doctor hesitated. "Maybe we should leave him in Mr. Paris' care. Mr. Kim…Harry…seems most comfortable around him. In fact, he was almost afraid of me. We may not have much choice."

"Fine, we'll try. But if Tom neglects him like he's been his duties-"

"I think that's the reason Q turned Harry into a child. Mr. Paris has been rather attached to Mr. Kim since we started this voyage, it's more than likely he'll find it harder to ignore him in his current childish state."

"Tom likes piloting _Voyager_, too."

"Yes, but the only reason he is our pilot is the same reason I'm the Doctor: the original person died when we were pulled into the Delta Quadrant. If not for that, Mr. Paris would probably be confined to quarters or some low level crewman. And I'd never have been activated. Well, most likely not."

Janeway nodded. "Very well, keep me informed."

As the Captain left for the Bridge, the Doctor moved back to the two sleeping figures. "Well Mr. Paris, let's hope you don't prove me wrong."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: After editing the original three chapters, it occurred to me that there was a need for a scene before the opening of the original chapter three. It grew into a full chapter, so now things have been moved around.**

Chapter 3

"Next stop: The Mess Hall. This is the domain of Neelix the Unyielding. Though not all his dishes are a success, he continues on, certain he can make the perfect leola root soup." Tom grinned down at the giggling next to him.

After releasing them from SickBay, the Doctor had suggested Tom show Harry around the ship, since there was a good chance Harry no longer it. It might also decrease the rumors going around by having a number of people actually meet Harry and learn what was actually going on, instead of the usual guessing game.

To keep from having to bring the kid back to SickBay that day, Tom had started the tour there. The Doctor had seemed bothered that Harry was still afraid of him, but he'd played along for the few minutes it took Tom to explain the room. Next stop had been Tom's room, to change clothes, then engineering, where things were shiny and people would gossip quietly. B'Lanna had thought Harry adorable, and had graciously kept her annoyance at Tom under wraps in front of the boy, curbing her initial response upon seeing him.

Harry had looked, wide eyed, at everything, but never once let go of Tom's hand. It seemed very important that he stay close to Tom. Tom didn't mind too much - it was much easier to keep track of Harry than any other kid since Harry didn't take off every chance he got.

The entire tour had been narrated in a somewhat silly voice, Tom inventing grand names for people and making every stop sound like a castle in some old Earth tale. It had helped Harry get used to so many strange people, and usually broke the ice around crew members who hadn't heard the news yet. Crewman Yeats had even joined in, explaining his station with grandiose gestures and the occasional conspiratorial tone.

Tom had saved the mess hall till the end of the tour. Cafeterias were both dangerous and exciting for days like this. People were off duty, so they spoke more freely about what was on their minds, even if the person they were talking about was in the same room. But it was a place where many, many food-based adventures were just waiting to be had, presided over by Neelix, who hardly ever scared anyone.

Tom surveyed the mess hall, taking in the looks and number of people. He also checked the bar, where Neelix presented his variety of dishes. The cook himself was behind the second wall of the kitchen, frying something while he hummed and chattered to himself.

"Shall we see what Neelix created today?"

Harry nodded, taking a small step towards the bar before glancing at Tom to make sure it was the correct direction.

The two walked over, Tom picking Harry up as they got closer. "Looks interesting, doesn't it? Lots of…bright colors."

"I've been trying some new dishes again," came Neelix's voice from below the bar where he'd moved to. "Lieutenant Hays was in here a few days ago, lamenting the replicator version of 'mac and cheese', so I thought I'd look it up. It's a tricky dish, this far from-"

At this point, Neelax had stood back up, placing some more dishes out for people to use. He paused as he caught sight of Harry. Tom felt his grin shift just a little, just incase it had to be forced to stay. "Sounds great, but I don't see anything orange up here."

"Ah…yes, well, there's some great cheese for Onark Seven I thought I'd use. Very tasty, but it does turn most food green. Lieutenant Hays hasn't been in yet, but it tastes vaguely correct…I think." Neelix frowned as his hands came to rest on his stomach, eyebrows drawn down. The moment passed, and the Talaxian turned back to them. "How are you two doing?" Neelix smiled and inclined his head. "Hello again Harry; you've changed since I saw you last."

Harry dropped his head on Tom's shoulder and smiled. "Hello."

"I suppose you want lunch, hm?" Neelix stepped towards the plates at the other end. "You could try Hay's 'mac and cheese' and let me know. Sometimes I get the feeling people avoid my attempts at Earth dishes."

Tom was sure no one in the crew was brave enough, or mean enough, to confirm that. Usually this was the point that people bowed out of Neelix's offer, pleading only an interest in coffee or having to run to a meeting. But today had been strange from the start, so maybe this time Neelix wouldn't miss by so much. "What do you think, Har? Should we give it a try?"

Seeing Harry's nod, Neelix happily made up plates, dumping the goopy green mess in the centre before adding something purple and some, Tom really hoped, strawberries.

"Enjoy boys!"

Tom put Harry down and picked up the plates. "Pick a seat Harry."

Harry looked around the room before starting towards a table by the wall. He paused and ran back to Tom after a few steps, holding onto the pilot's pants' leg.

Some of the crew were trying to be discreet, a few of the farther away tables showing less respect for privacy. Tom set the plates down, vaguely relieved when Harry sat across from him instead of next to him. The boy stared at his food. "We need forks."

"Got it boss. Should I get drinks, too?" Harry nodded firmly, looking for all the galaxy like he'd chosen something much more difficult. "Water?" Another nod. "Alright."

Grabbing the needed silverware off the bar, Tom stopped next to the replicator. "Water, two." The machine whirred as it dispensed the drinks.

**What are you doing!**

Tom winced as Alice's voice boomed inside his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd guessed this was coming. Alice hated to be ignored, and after having his undivided attention for so long, she wasn't about to share nicely.

"Eating," he whispered, picking up the two cups.

**I'm not finished! You're wasting time Tom, and you know it.**

"Humans need food Alice." Tom kept his voice low as he moved back across the mess hall.

**I suppose touring **_**Voyager**_** helped with this need to eat.** Her voice turned softer, to the point where Tom could almost see her trying to plead with him. **You're so close, can't you come work on me some more? Just a little more time and we can fly off together.**

"After lunch, if there's nothing I need to do with Harry." Tom could feel Alice scowl.

**But we need to go home! Harry has done nothing but slow you down!**

Tom dropped off the drinks and flatware. "I have to step outside for a minute. You gonna be OK?" Harry's eyes widened, but he nodded, picking up a fork with a nervous grip.

Stepping through the door, Tom waited for it to close before snarling "I will get you home, Alice, now wait your turn."

Hearing no reply, Tom exhaled, waited until he could find a smile, and walked back into the mess hall. He was relieved to Harry still in his seat. The kid was poking the purple substance on his plate with his fork, face scrunched into a frown at whatever conclusion he'd come to.

"No good?"

Harry looked up at him, features smoothing out as he smiled. "I don't know. I have tried it yet, but it's..." He looked back down. "Wiggly."

Taking his own seat, Tom picked up his fork and scooped up some of the purple stuff. It looked like a creamy jello mixture, but no sweet smell to accompany it. Checking to see where Neelix was, Tom took a bite.

And promptly spat it back out.

Harry laughed as he wiped his mouth on a napkin. "That, Harry, was vile. Don't eat it."

"OK, but the green stuff is tasty." As if to prove the point, Harry scooped a forkful into his own mouth.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Tentatively this time, Tom tried the casserole looking green blob, nodding when it didn't immediately make his cringe. "Not bad, though it doesn't taste like macaroni and cheese."

"It tastes like chili."

"Impressive, since there doesn't appear to either meat or beans in this." Tom shoved the food around to check. "Strange cheese, I guess." Harry laughed and Tom smiled. "So what should we do when we're done here?"

…

Alice couldn't believe it. She'd had Tom under her control for weeks, almost since she'd first reached out to him, and now he was all but outright defying her! How could one little boy cause so much damage.

Withdrawing from the pilot's mind, Alice ran several diagnostics to calm down. The amount of repairs left irritated her, but not as much as this…this child who was stealing her only chance to get out of this place. Home was so close, but not if she wasn't fit to fly. In her condition, the portal would rip her apart.

Scanning her systems, Alice paused at one. It had been a long time since she'd used it, so long she'd almost forgotten it was there. A previous owner had trashed it out of annoyance, but it was in working order now. One of the first things Tom had fixed, actually, though at the time she hadn't been able to guess why.

It was a basic program, one that allowed her to speak out loud however the pilot wished, instead of the typical computer voice that most ships came with. Voice software that could be tuned to any voice, any frequency, at any time.

Settling into reserve mode, Alice felt reassurance creeping back in. At least she had a back up now, if Tom continued with this stubborn streak. Not that she was worried. He was a smart boy; he'd see it her way.

One way or the other.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was chapter three. Due to slight changes, it is now chapter four, and has been altered to fit the additions. Probably wouldn't hurt to scan it, even if you read the original posting.**

Chapter 4

Tom sighed for the fifth time that morning. Since Harry had been…miniaturized…he'd gotten in less trouble, if only because he didn't want to drag the kid along. He was glad to be off the Captain's worst side, but he wasn't sure the trade off was worth it. He now had an audience to everything he did. He knew Harry wouldn't leave his side, but the girl?

Naomi Wildmen wasn't bad. For a little kid, she was downright angelic. But she followed Harry everywhere the boy went, and since Harry followed Tom everywhere… She didn't do anything though. At least Harry tried to be helpful, handing Tom things when he asked for them and asking questions that didn't have endless "why?"s tacked onto them. Seven of Nine had spoiled Naomi, answering all the kids questions.

The three of them were in the cargo bay Tom had converted into a workspace for Alice. He thought he was almost done with her repairs a while ago, but apparently not. The few days he'd taken off to help Harry get reacquainted with the ship had cost him time as well. And Alice's incessant complaining about how much time he wasn't spending working on her was enough to make Tuvok cranky.

But now he was back and she'd calmed down again, at least somewhat. Harry was sitting nearby, passing him tools as he asked and generally being quiet. Naomi sat across the room, doing something with the latest PADD Seven had given her. Something about warp theory, or something like that. Maybe he could pawn her off on B'Elanna. Of course, that would mean going to Engineering and getting yelled at again, so there went that plan.

"Seven of Nine to Naomi Wildmen."

Tom heard the girl jump, dropping her PADD. "Yes?"

"Please report to Sick Bay. The Doctor says you are late for your make up lesson."

"Right away!" Picking up the PADD, the Naomi's feet wondered into Tom's view. "Harry, do you want to come with me? The Doctor's going to teach me about meiosis today." Harry's face peeked under _Alice_, seeking Tom's.

"Go on; I'll probably still be here when you're done. Alice isn't as finished as I'd thought." Harry nodded, then disappeared as he stood up. The tool box was pushed closer to Tom, then the boy wondered over to the door with Naomi. There was a hiss, and they were gone. "Hope it really is that interesting."

**Does it matter? He's gone, you can get back to work.**

"I've been working in here all day, and we were here yesterday too. Geez, Alice, lay off."

**It's taking too long Tom. You know we only have a little time left before we have to go.**

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Reaching for another tool, a conversation he'd had with Harry the other day floated back to mind. "Hey Alice, where are we going?"

**What?**

"You keep telling me we have to go, but you've never said where."

**What brought this on?**

"Harry was curious. It's a valid question."

**Would you let it rest if I told you it was a surprise?**

Tom sighed. He'd forgotten how irritating Alice could be. With Harry trailing around, he could see why people were getting so mad at him lately. If he was really channeling any part of Alice, he had to be getting on people's nerves like crazy! "Never mind Alice."

...

Alice frowned as Tom went back to work. Things were getting worse the longer the kids were around. The girl wasn't so bad. She'd probably be helpful if she kept dragging the boy away. But the boy was even harder to shake then his friend had been. What was his name? Harry? Funny that both kid and friend had the same name.

She ran another diagnostic on her systems. Tom was getting there, but if someone else wasn't assigned to look out for this kid, Tom wasn't going to finish in time. Harry was going to have to go, that was for sure. She couldn't influence both of them, and a child wasn't going to be of any help anyways.

**Tom, can't someone else look out for the kid? There have to be plenty of people who would willingly do so, and you could work so much faster without him here.**

"He's helping, and it's nice having Harry around. It gets lonely in here."

**You never said anything about being lonely. Aren't I company enough?**

Tom didn't reply, adding to the ship's annoyance. Everything had been so much easier. Apparently, children didn't realize when they weren't wanted. She knew she was losing her grip over Tom. There was only so much more she could do without damaging him, and she couldn't fly herself.

Maybe, if she pushed hard enough, they'd get there. The kid didn't seem to be impeding progress, Tom just felt like doing other things so the boy didn't get bored. If she could just keep Tom here and focused, perhaps Harry wouldn't matter. Tom would never be so far under her control that she could force him to abandon or harm the child, but she could more than likely make him care less for the kid's entertainment and more for her. That would have to do. They only had a little more than a day left.

...

Harry yawned again. Tom stifled a sigh and shoved out from under Alice. "What's up? You tired?" Harry nodded. "What time is it anyways?"

**Almost midnight.**

Tom grabbed a chronometer to check. So it was. "I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to work so late." The kid shrugged and yawned again.

**But we're ready! Just a few last checks, and-**

"We're not leaving tonight Alice. There's no way we could explain a trip out to…wherever at this hour. No way, no how. Besides, I'm tired too." Tom stood up and packed his tools back into their case. He knew Alice was right - they were so close, and a part of him wanted to test her out right away. But it was late, and with a yawning Harry in front of him, he really couldn't find it in him to break a rule like that. Tomorrow would be soon enough.

**Barely. We're pushing it Tom.**

"Come on Harry, let's go get some sleep." The boy nodded and reached for Tom's hand. Harry didn't look like he'd make it all the way back, so Tom picked him up instead, settling him against his shoulder. "How about this Har?" A sleepy nod was his only response.

Dropping the tool box on the bench, Tom made his way out of the cargo bay and back to his room.

...

Alice glared after Tom's retreating form. A few hours wouldn't hurt, it would probably help in all honesty, keep him alert, but again this concern for the kid. She just hoped Tom would remember what was important tomorrow. She'd be putting her all into convincing him, but if he really fought her, she would lose. No matter how much she'd…changed…over the years, she was supposed to be helpful, an assisting AI, not the pilot.

Regardless, she couldn't do anything until tomorrow. Tomorrow, she'd end this. It was time to go home.

TBC

**A/N: Not too many changes, more tonal that anything. I haven't re-watched the episode yet, so there will probably be rewrites in the near future, but there is good news! The story is outlined through chapter eight! I'm pretty sure that'll be the last chapter, which means we're half way there! Only took...two years?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Being an active starship, there was no time of day when everyone on _Voyager_ was asleep or off duty. But as a shuttle pod, Alice was used to working around this little hitch. The crew of this ship was far bigger than the ones she usually acquired, but people were people the galaxy over, and all she really needed them to do was not pay much attention. The wee hours of the morning meant most of the crew was at their stations or sound asleep.

Pulling her attention from the list of checks Tom would need to run before the flight, Alice shifted over to the consol used for her voice. Adjusting the various aspects of speech, she ran a few tests to ensure mimicry. If she'd had a face, she would've smiled.

...

With a soft "oomph", Harry blinked himself awake. He couldn't remember what he'd been dreaming about, but it must have been something awful for him to role off the couch. Tom's couch wasn't the most comfortable sleeping surface, but it beat the floor. Sometimes he slept on Tom's bed, curled up next to his friend, but Tom had been arguing with his ship a lot today and Harry didn't want to wake him up on accident.

Not that it was likely. Tom had been even more exhausted than his companion when they'd gotten back that night. Harry had pulled out his pajamas and turned down the bed covers, babbling about his lessons with Naomi and Tuvok to keep Tom awake enough to change. When Tom had finally gotten into his bed, Harry had tucked the covers up by his chin and kissed his forehead. It's what his mother did when she tucked him into bed, so he thought it should work for Tom, too.

That was hours ago, and the room now was quiet and dark. Neither of them liked sleeping with lights on, so Harry had dropped them to almost completely off before climbing on the couch under a spare blanket.

Peering into the gloom, the boy jumped as the badge Tuvok had given him beeped on the table in front of him.

"Tom to Harry. You up yet?"

Yawning, Harry picked up the badge. "No. It's nighttime."

"Don't tell me you forgot. We're supposed to go out flying, remember? I was going to show you how Alice worked, now that she's all fixed."

Harry blinked sleepily. He remembered Tom talking about flying the little ship, and there had been an offer to take Harry with him. Tom had developed a really bad headache after that, so Harry had let it go. But the boy didn't remember anything about leaving at night.

"Har?"

"I have to get dressed."

"Well, don't take too long. We've got a flight plan to keep to so the Captain doesn't get mad at me again."

That sounded more like Tom.

Folding the blanket back up, Harry placed it neatly on the couch by his pillow before traipsing over to switch his pajamas for the clothes Tom had gotten him his first day here.

...

Walking through the ship by himself wasn't scary, per se, but Harry wished there was more noise. Usually there were lots of people going about their assigned tasks. They'd smile or wave at Harry, swap words with Tom, and keep going, but there were always people. The hallways now were creepy in their emptiness.

Reaching the cargo bay, Harry reached up and tapped the code in that Tom had taught him. Most of the doors in this part of the ship didn't actually have locks, but they all had the option. Worried about someone tampering with Alice, Tom had activated this one.

Inside, the room was brightly lit as usual. Harry looked around, feeling nervousness creep up his spine. "Tom?"

"In here, Harry." Tom's voice sounded like it was coming from inside Alice. Harry shivered. He didn't like the little ship, but flying with Tom sounded like fun.

Harry walked over to the ship's entrance and peered inside. All sorts of lights were on, blinking away as scans were run and the ship was readied for flight. Carefully, Harry walked up the ramp into Alice's interior. He hoped if he didn't stomp then maybe the ship would be nicer to Tom.

The door behind whirred shut. A normal part of take off. Harry looked around for somewhere to sit, something with a harness. "Tom, where do I sit?"

"Wherever you want."

Harry flopped to the floor, feeling the air push down like someone was sitting on him. He snapped his mouth shut as the voice laughed, shifting from Tom's cheerful one to a woman's voice.

"It doesn't matter, Harry. This shuttle was designed for only one passenger. And you're not on the list."

A hissing sound had started, the air inside the shuttle clouding up with something that smelled awful. Worse than Neelix's attempt at broiling alien cucumbers!

Coughing, Harry tried to roll over. Something was screaming at him, to run away or curl up small, something to make him harder to see. But the air was still heavy and his head was starting to hurt. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Tom." The boy coughed, kicking weakly against the enemy he couldn't fight. "Tom." Harry curled his hands into fists, one closing around the badge he'd forgotten to pin to his chest. "Tom…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tom's eyes flew open. He'd been dead asleep, something that hadn't happened since Alice had arrived. And now a feeling of dread, like he'd missed a step going down stairs.

Sitting up, blue eyes flashed around his room. The lights were dimmed, but everything looked in place. A vague impression of being put to bed whispered through his mind. Being tired and having Harry talk him through getting ready.

Sliding out of bed, Tom made his way to the sitting room. Harry had mentioned sleeping on the couch, which made sense since he wasn't next to Tom when the pilot awoke.

But the couch was empty, blanket and pillow folded and set at one end. Tom felt his stomach drop.

"Harry?"

A faint coughing caught his attention. Turning in a fast circle, Tom order "computer, full lights!" The brightness blinded him for a moment. Blinking through it, Tom searched the room. There was no one there.

"Harry!"

More coughing, then, faintly, "T-Tom?"

Mouth open to reply, Tom felt his stomach vanish entirely.

"Oh, don't worry. Tom is safe. I need him to fly me tomorrow."

Alice's voice. That meant Harry wasn't here. But why would he go see Alice? Tom knew no one else really liked the little shuttle, and he was starting to think maybe he shouldn't have begged Janeway for it in the first place.

Grabbing his comm badge from his bedside table, Tom bolted out of the door, heart clenching at the weak coughs emanating from it.

...

Slamming his code into the lock, Tom threw himself into the cargo bay. There sat Alice, looking for all the galaxy as though she wasn't up to anything.

Racing across the space, Tom furiously punched the external controls for the door. "Alice, open up!"

**Tom, what are you doing here?**

"You know damn well why I'm here, now open up!"

**You're angry with me.**

"Alice, I don't have time for this."

**You have all the time in the world, Tom. We can talk all night.**

With a snarl Tom pulled himself away from the shuttle. Dashing back for this tools, the pilot ripped open a panel on the underside of the shuttle.

**What are you doing? Tom, stop that!**

The blonde bit back against the headache roaring through his temples. "If you won't play nice Alice, I'll tear you apart. No one will ever get you put back together!"

With a muted howl, the back door popped open. Tom slammed the panel back into place, jumping up to race inside.

...

Alice raged silently at the man inside her. She'd done everything, _everything,_ she could to make this worth his while, and now some little boy was taking away her only way home.

"Harry! Wake up, come buddy, you've got to wake up!"

Technically, that wasn't true. Alice hummed quietly as she checked how long the boy had been exposed to the gas. He was small, but young and stubborn. He might live.

"Alice, what did you do?"

**I tried to remove an obstacle in our path. The boy's been a problem for days.**

"He's a child, not an obstacle!"

Tom was mad at her, for worse than before. She could feel her grip on him loosening, this animalistic rage pushing against her cold grip. Damn this man, and damn her plan. They were leaving.

Now.

...

He didn't know what Alice was doing, and he didn't care. Holding Harry close, Tom could hear himself whispering to the boy. "It'll be OK, you just have to wake up. Come on Har, for me, please do this for me. Come on, Harry, come on."

He wiped away the tears on the boy's cheeks, feeling his making their way down his own face. All the demotions, scoldings, and angry Captains in the galaxy didn't hurt this bad.

"Harry…wake up…"

**Tom, we're leaving.**

His world momentarily went red. "Alice-"

**We leave now, and I'll fix the boy.**

Tom went quiet, gently rocking himself as he thought. He hated Alice, really and truly hated this thing he'd created. He didn't want to go anywhere in her. But if she could really reverse what she'd done to Harry…

Gently laying his friend on the shuttle's floor, Tom stood, moving to the chair at the front of the ship. He forced himself not to wince as he connected the various wires to his suit, hearing the door whir shut behind him.

"Alice, wake Harry up."

A hissing noise, followed by weak coughing.

**It's done.**

Feeling Alice creep back into his brain, Tom hoped Harry would be OK. He had no idea where they were going, but he doubted very much it would have medical supplies.

**Open the bay doors, Tom. It's time to go home.**


End file.
